Big Brother 1
Big Brother 1 is the first season of The Big Brother ORG Wiki. Moderators Gameplay/Format *'Big Brother House:' Houseguests are added to a Secret Facebook Group and Facebook Group Chat together with the hosts. This is where they are informed of events happening in the game. Events such as competitions, twists, etc. are posted in a forum in the Big Brother Wikia site. **'Diary Room:' Houseguests will be able to utilize Diary Room Chats via Facebook, as a group chat with the hosts to send their challenge submissions, confessionals & votes. **'Viewing Lounge' *'Head of Household' *'Nominations' *'Power of Veto' *'Eviction' *'Expulsion:' Includes the "Three Strike Rule" for voting and challenge submissions. *'Jury:' Consists of the final seven evicted houseguests. *'Fan Favorite Award' Twists *'Coup d'Etat:' Gives a houseguest the power to overthrow the Head of Household and give him/her the option to replace the nomination(s) made by the previous HOH. *'Pandora's/NotJerby's Box:' A door offered to be opened by an HOH that contains an advantage, disadvantage or both for the HOH or the other houseguests. **'Diamond Power of Veto:' It grants the bearer the power to remove a player off of Nomination Block and then select the nomination themselves, rather than deferring to the HOH for the replacement nominee. The holder of this Veto may not select either the HOH or the regular Veto holder as a replacement. **'Co-Heads of Household:' Instead of one, there will be two Heads of Household but they have to make decisions as a team. **'Blessing and Curse:' Contained in the Pandora's Box, the HOH gives one houseguest a 15% score addition and another houseguest a 15% score deduction in the Power of Veto competition. *'NotJerby:' A 'troll' added for a week to the Big Brother house who left hints about the location of the Coup d'Etat key card. *'Viewing Lounge Poll:' The audience or the viewing lounge members are asked who among the remaining houseguests they want to receive an HOH competition advantage. *'Instant Eviction:' Nominations made by the HOH will become the final nominees for eviction. No Power of Veto competition will be held. Episodes Memory Wall Houseguests The Game } |- ! colspan="13"| Voting History |- | align="left"| Tyler | Nathaniel | Samuel | Holden | Richie | Sora | Evan | Wesley | colspan="2" | Sam | | rowspan="2" |''Jury Vote'' |- | align="left"| Yap | Nathaniel | Samuel | | Richie | Sora | Evan | | colspan="2"|Purry | | |- | align="left"| Perry | Nathaniel | | | Richie | Sora | | Wesley | colspan="2"|Purry | | | |- | align="left"| Sam | | Samuel | Yap | Richie | | Evan | Wesley | colspan="2" | | colspan="1" | |- | align="left"| Purry | Nathaniel | Samuel | Yap | | | Wesley | | colspan="2" | colspan="2" | |- | align="left"| Wesley | Nathaniel | Samuel | | Richie | Evan | | | colspan="4" | |- | align="left"| Evan | Nathaniel | | Holden | | | | colspan="5" | |- | align="left"| Sora | | Samuel | Holden | Richie | | colspan="6" | |- | align="left"| Richie | Nathaniel | Samuel | Holden | | colspan="7" | |- | align="left"| Holden | Sora | Evan | | colspan="9" |- | align="left"| Samuel | Sora | | colspan="10" |- | align="left"| Nathaniel | | colspan="11" |- | colspan="20" |- ! Evicted | | | | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |- ! Jury | colspan="3" | | | | | colspan="2" | | | |} Note: In Week 5, Purry originally nominated Sam and Evan but when she opened Pandora's box, she had to choose one of her nominees. She picked Sam and because of that, he became her Co-HOH for the week. Both HOH's agreed to nominate Sora as Sam's replacement. In Week 6, the Instant Eviction twist was in play hence there was no Power of Veto competition, ceremony or nominees. In Week 8, Perry used his Diamond Power of Veto hence removing himself from the nomination block. He nominates Sam as his replacement (since he is unable to nominate neither Tyler nor Yap since they are the HOH and POV Holder respectively for this week). Links *'Big Brother Season 1 Forum' Category:Seasons